End Of Friendship
by RatedRReanna
Summary: Would Edgar ever believe he would have to kill his best friend Sam?


He silently walks on the shore of the beach in the mild summer air. The night holds him in a trance and he finally sits on a bench. He tries to rub as much blood as he can off his hands and rub it off his steaks. He hangs his head low before tightening his red bandana. Looks behind him for a second to look at the mess he has caused. The damage he did, And now there is no way of turning back

I Can Feel It Coming In The Air Tonight

I've Been Waiting For This Moment, All My Life

"We need to talk man. C'mon and open the door. It's only me and no one else. Just let me in" Sam says banging his fist on Edgar's door.

"Whatever you want to talk about you can say right now. There is no need for me to walk out there" Edgar says close to the door, Stake in hand.

"Let me in. I'm not here to hurt you, Just wanna talk man"

"I saw the bite mark Sam, Your a vampire, Your the undead"

"Its just a bite. I know I screwed up but there's something you need to know"

Sam lowers his head like a sad puppy and rubs the purple puncture wounds on his neck. He breathes in deep before responding.

"It wasnt Alan who bit me" He says slowly.

Edgar leans his head back to the wall.

"Your lying Sam. Tricks aren't gonna work"

"This is why I need to talk! I'm not lying, I'll explain everything"

I've Seen Your Face Before My Friend

But I Don't Know If You Know Who I Am

Kicking rocks along the beach, Sam looks at Edgar who still holds the steak tightly in his hand.

"Speak up. Talk Sam, I don't have all night" Edgar says.

"Well I heard about vampires being around here, Besides Alan or wherever he's at so I wanted to check it out. I went back to the cave where all those vampires that summer, Basically where I almost got killed. I thought maybe you know some new vampires would be there, Well I was only checking. I walked in and everything was quiet and blah blah. And before you sayg anything I went at 3 o'Clock in the afternoon. I was thinking about crawling back into the area where we killed that one vampire, And I did. I got half-way and decided nothing was there. When I got out I thought I did hear movement"

"Can you cut to the chase? I don't need to know every little detail" Edgar says becoming aggervated.

"Anyways. David showed up, He bit me. I didn't have a standing fight againest him and I thought we killed him. I mean I was half in shock and he took me down like a doll. I guess we missed his heart...And he didn't turn Alan either. Eventually I gave in, Which was maybe yesturday"

So You Can Wipe Off That Grin, I Know Where You've Been

Its All Been A Pack Of Lies

"Why are you telling me this now? I could have helped you, I've been thinking it's Alan this whole time and now you pull this on me?"

"I know...I just didn't know what you'd do to me"

Edgar closes his eyes for a second wondering why he is bringing this up now.

"What do you want?" Edgar says a little angry.

"Huh?" Sam says caught by surprise.

"David sent you here to kill me right? That's why your telling me all this"

"Are you crazy? You think I work with somebody who practically killed my brother? Are you starting to lose it?"

"I can't have you an enemy Sam" Edgar says as he pushes Sam to the ground.

"Edgar! Get off of me!" Sam yells trying to push him off as Edgar tries to line the steak up with his heart.

Sam's face begins to change as he kicks Edgar off of him. He snarls as feels his eyes change from blue to yellow-red. His canine teeth grow long and Edgar see's a different Sam for once. Sam runs towards him, Picking him up by his throat with one hand.

"You honestly don't believe me? I've been friends with you for 23 years and you think I actually just hurt you because I'm a vampire?" He says as he begins to choke the life out of Edgar.

"No! You'd eventually turn on me! I don't need anyone of you come back and hunt me down" He says splashing some holy water in his face.

Sam let's go and let's out a piercing yell. Half his face bloody and some of the flesh torn off. He licks the blood off his fingers and stares at Edgar. Edgar charges at him and he just throws him over his shoulder. He lays there as Sam just stares again.

"C'mon. End me. Go ahead Sam" He says.

Sam's face begins to slowly change back to human as he realizes what he's doing. Edgar squints his eyes as Sam leans him his hand to help him up.

"I really don't want to hurt you Edgar" He says softly.

Edgar takes his hand as they are face to face. He remembers that summer of 87, How him and Sam used to be so close.

"I'm sorry" Edgars whispers.

"What?"Sam asks confused.

Edgar pushes Sam back to the ground and his face changes once again. He looks at him as an enemy and not a best friend anymore. He knows he'll regret it but he has to do what is right. His baby blue eyes stare into his brown eyes and it takes Edgar a moment.

"Edgar, Please!" Sam yells as his face is morphing back to human again. Sam tries to kick his way out but it does no good. Edgar raises the stake high as Sam tries to knock it out of his hand.

"Don't!" Sam yells.

How Could I Forget, Its The First Time

The Last Time We Ever Met

The Hurt Doesn't Show, But The Pain Still Grows

Its No Stranger To You Or Me

Can You Feel In Coming In The Air Tonight 


End file.
